By My Side
by utsukushi hana-chan
Summary: "Aku memang tidak mencintaimu sama sekali tapi mungkin cinta itu akan datang dengan perlahan karena cinta datang karena terbiasa..." Aku menginginkannya, menginginkan dia terus berada di sampingku. Tersenyum ke arahku, selalu menyambut saatku pulang dan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersamanya. RnR!


**By My Side**

**By : Utsukushi Hana-chan**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC banget! Au, typo's bertebaran dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**Saat cinta itu datang tak akan ada yang bisa mengelak. Cinta datang karena terbiasa.. Namun tak banyak yang bisa merasakan cinta tersebut.**

**.**

"Selamat sekarang kalian telah menjadi sepasang suami istri." Sang pendeta tersenyum ke arah kedua mempelai.

Wanita dengan rambut indigo panjang tersebut melirik sekilas ke arah pria yang tengah memberikan sebuah senyum lebar pada semua orang yang melihat mereka. Tangan pria tersebut berada di pinggangnya membuat ia dan pria dengan manik mata sapphire itu begitu dekat.

Senyum yang menawan membuatnya tak sanggup menerima kenyataan yang entah ini manis atau pahit. Senyum yang membuat semua orang mengira bahwa kedua pasang mempelai itu benar-benar saling bahagia.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tak suka tinggal di rumahku?" Tanya pria tersebut dengan pandangan jengah menatap wanita itu.

"Tidak." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir wanita tersebut.

Tubuh kecilnya yang hanya sebatas dagu pria tersebut berjalan pelan ke arah sofa dengan warna merah pekat yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Mari mulai saling mengenal." Ujar pria tersebut dengan kilatan mata sapphirenya yang serius.

"Baiklah, aku tau kau yang mulai?" Tanya wanita tersebut menatap datar pria tersebut.

"Kau saja yang mulai." Wanita tersebut mengangguk.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata, putri dari almarhum Hiashi Hyuuga dan almarhum Hikari Hyuuga. Tinggal sendiri di Konoha dan bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit di Konoha sebagai juru masak untuk makanan pasien. Oh sungguh menderita bukan hidupku? Tak seperti dirimu yang sungguh berbeda denganku, kau kaya dan memiliki kuasa, Naruto."

Naruto pria tersebut menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Sepertinya kau mengenalku banyak ya jadi aku tak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi."

"Aku tak akan pernah mengenalmu sampai kejadian laknat itu terjadi," ujar Hinata dengan cepat dengan pandangan kesalnya tertuju tajam ke arah manik sapphire Naruto.

"Aku kira aku begitu populer di kalangan karyawan di rumah sakitku." Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut manis Naruto membuat darah di tubuh Hinata berdesir pelan.

"Dan aku rasa aku begitu kolot sehingga tak mengenalmu." Bohong ia tak mengenal seorang dokter muda yang berbakat dan merupakan anak dari pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha tersebut.

Ia memang mengetahui pria yang sangat di idam-idamkan wanita tersebut tapi melihat pria tersebut saja ia tak pernah apa lagi mengidamkan pria sepertinya. Namun sayang nasib Naruto juga tak jauh beda dengannya kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan otomatis rumah sakit tersebut sekarang di ambil alih oleh neneknya.

"Hey sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat." Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir laki-laki tersebut.

Hinata berjalan pelan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, seakan Naruto adalah pemandu tour yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat tujuan. Mereka akhirnya sampai di dalam kamar yang luas dengan sebuah tempat tidur king size berada di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut sebuah nakas di samping tempat tidur dan sebuah LED tv yang di lengkapi dengan sebuah sofa merah di depannya dan sebuah meja kecil di tengah-tengahnya.

"Kau tak usah takut denganku." Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto dan berjalan menuju _walk in closet_nya dan keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti menjadi piyama.

Hinata masih tak bergeming dari posisinya duduk di atas tempat tidur. Naruto berjalan ke arahnya kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau menyesal?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya menyesal akan kelalaianku sampai bisa tidur denganmu, one night stand yang sungguh membawa mala petaka." Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan, ada perasaan yang tak bisa di ungkapkan dan tak bisa Naruto mengerti.

"Bayi bukanlah sebuah mala petaka, kau tahu mereka itu anugrah." Hinata mengedahkan wajahnya menatap Naruto yang tengah menatapnya.

"Aku tahu." Hinata menundukan wajahnya lagi tak berani menatap mata sapphire tersebut.

"Tapi aku belum siap untuk menjadi seorang ibu dan kau tahu hal yang sulit ku percaya adalah menikah dengan seseorang yang baru ku temui beberapa kali saja." Sambung Hinata.

"Aku memang tidak mencintaimu sama sekali tapi mungkin cinta itu akan datang dengan perlahan karena cinta datang karena terbiasa. Jika kelak anak kita lahir dan kau tak suka berada di sampingku kau boleh pergi." Kata itu seakan sebuah tawaran besar untuk Hinata bisa mengakhiri hubungan yang salah ini, hanya 8 bulan lagi ia perlu bersabar menunggu sang jabang bayi keluar dan hidupnya akan bebas lagi.

Ia dan anaknya akan hidup berdua di rumahnya di mana tak ada yang tahu keberadaan mereka. Memikirkan itu membuat sudut bibir Hinata terangkat.

"Ganti bajumu dan tidurlah." Naruto mengusap pelan rembut indigo Hinata kemudian keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata menatap punggung lebar Naruto yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

"Membuat kopi, apa kau mau?" Tanya Naruto memberikan sebuah senyum kecilnya ke arah Hinata.

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata. Naruto memberikan senyum kecilnya kembali kemudian keluar dari kamarnya ralat sekarang sudah menjadi kamarnya dan Hinata.

Hinata menatap pintu tersebut kemudian masuk ke dalam _walk in closet_ mengganti pakaian lusuhnya dengan sebuah piyama miliknya.

Hinata mengingat keberanian dirinya datang ke ruang kerja Naruto dan mengatakan hal yang membuat Naruto terkejut setengah mati. Dirinya hamil satu bulan dan itu anak dari seorang dokter yang sangat di puja-puja oleh wanita dan yang lebih-lebih mencengangkan Naruto mau menikahinya, mungkin Naruto tidak ingin menanggung malu dan tak ingin melihatnya berusaha sendiri dalam masa-masa hamilnya.

"Hah lucu sekali." Gumam Hinata mengingat kebodohannya.

Dimulai malam di bar dan akhirnya berakhir di rajang, oh sungguh lucu menurutnya. Satu kali berada di tempat laknat tersebut sudah membuat hidupnya hancur. Salahkan saja salah satu temannya yang seorang suster di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja mengajaknya ke sana dan entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa berada di dalam kamar Naruto! Kamar yang di tempatinya ini.

Hinata masuk ke dalam selimut dan mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk masuk ke dalam dunia mimpinya.

Naruto mendesah pelan setelah menyelesaiakn tugasnya.

Hari entah kenapa pasien yang di tanganinya sangat banyak apakah karena selama tiga hari ini ia cuti dan mendapatkan ganjarannya hari ini?

Kaki panjangnya menuntun dirinya duduk di salah satu meja di kafetaria rumah sakit. Suara dua suster yang sedang bergosip tak membuat dirinya terganggu namun saat mendengar namanya di sebut membuat Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kudengar kabar Dokter Naruto menikah dengan Hinata si juru masak itu loh," ucap suster dengan rambut pirang sehingga membuat dirinya terlihat mencolok apa lagi dengan dandanannya yang terlihat wow.

"Benarkah? Aku memang mendengar kabar dokter Naruto menikah tapi benarkah dengan Hinata?" Tanya penasaran suster yang memiliki rambut coklat tersebut.

"Astaga Tenten apakah kau meragukan aku?" Tanya suster pirang tersebut, suster berambut coklat a.k.a Tenten menggeleng bahwa ia memang tak pernah meragukan ucapan suster dengan rambut pirang tersebut.

"Tentu tidak Ino."

"Nah bayangkan satu hari setelah kabar dokter Naruto menikah Hinata si juru masak berhenti apa lagi setelah melihat sebuah foto dari ponsel Sakura, di sana Sakura berfoto dengan Hinata yang tengah memakai gaun pengantin." Tenten menatap Ino tak percaya dan berdaham pelan.

"Tapi mungkin saja dia itu menikah dengan lelaki lain bukan Ino?" Ino menggeleng pelan tak setuju.

"Sakura mengatakan Hinata menikah dengan orang yang sangat dekat dengan kita. Ya yang kabarnya menikah di rumah sakit hanya si dokter tampan itu." Terang Ino dengan kekehan sexynya.

"Apakah kalian puas menggosipkanku suster-suster?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai mautnya yang terlihat sangat mempesona.

"Do..dokter Naruto!" Pekik Ino dan Tenten berbarengan. Ino dan Tenten menundukan wajahnya karena merasa malu telah menggosipkan Naruto yang ternyata berada di Kafetaria juga.

"Maaf." Cicit pelan Ino jika ia tak meminta maaf bisa musnah dia dari rumah sakit ini.

"Jangan menyebarkan gosip yang belum kalian ketahui kebenarannya dan jikalaupun kata-kata anda benar apakah anda keberatan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Semoga anda bahagia bersama istri anda dokter, kami permisi kembali bekerja." Pamit Ino dengan suara kecilnya.

Naruto mendesah pelan kemudian melangkah kembali ke mejanya dan duduk dengan tangan yang memijit keningnya yang berdenyut.

Menyembunyikan identitas istrinya memang hal konyol bukannya ia malu hanya saja neneknya Tsunade belum merestui hubungan mereka.

Matahari baru saja kembali ke perpaduannya dan Naruto baru saja memasuki perkarangan rumahnya. Rumah yang ia beli dari hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Rumah yang terbilang sangat mewah.

"Tadaima." Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kerongkongannya terasa kering membuat ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dapur terlebih dahulu.

Naruto mengambil air dingin yang berada di dalam kulkas kemudian menegaknya habis membuat ia mendesah pelan. Pandangannya menyapu ke segala arah dan terpaku menatap seseorang yang tengah membelakanginya.

Hinata terlihat sedang mengambil sesuatu dari lemari penyimpanan bumbu. Hinata memasak makan malam rupanya.

"Kau memasak apa?" Tanya Naruto membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget dan hampir menumpahkan bumbu yang ia pegang.

"Un a..aku me..memasak ramen untukmu." Terang Hinata dengan gugup. Ia terlalu gugup mendapati Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Oh begitu ya, aku ke kamar dulu." Naruto kemudian meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata mendesah senang kemudian melanjutkan masaknya.

Mereka berdua makan dalam ke adaan hening seakan telah terbiasa dengan suasana yang sangat tenang ini.

Naruto meletakan sumpit tersebut kudian meneguk air yang tersedia di sampingnya. Masakan Hinata sungguh sangat lezat membuatnya menambah dua kali.

"Hinata.." Naruto seakan terbiasa dengan nama itu akhir-akhir ini membuat dirinya tanpa sadar menyebut nama tersebut.

Hinata mendongak dan menatap Naruto tanda tanya. Naruto berdaham pelan menormalkan suasana yang menjadi aneh akibat dirinya.

"Ya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak ada," jawab cepat Naruto.

"Ano Naruto." Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sayu.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau mau ku buatkan sesuatu? Sepertinya kau terlihat sangat lelah." Terang Hinata yang melihat guratan kelelahan dari wajah Naruto.

"Tidak ada, lebih baik kita istirahat saja. Aku takut kau dan bayi kita kenapa-kenapa." Entah kenapa saat Naruto menyebut bayi kita membuat Hinata sedikit bersemu merah. Bagaimanapun juga ia hanyalah wanita yang normal.

"Baiklah." Cicitnya pelan.

Setelah makan malam canggung tersebut entah bagaimana caranya hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Entah kenapa mereka merasa memiliki kecocokan satu sama lain walau sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang.

Entah kapan gosip tentang Naruto dan Hinata telah menikah tersebar dengan luas dan Naruto tak dapat mengelak karena memang benar Hinata adalah istrinya.

"Hey apakah kau sudah siapa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto. Menatap Hinata yang tengah mencari sepatu yang akan di kenakannya.

"Sudah."

Naruto mengendarai mobil sport hitamnya dengan kecepatan tak terlalu cepat karena menurutnya biarpun pelan asal selamat, ia tak ingin melihat Hinata dan bayi mereka kenapa-kenapa.

Naruto melirik Hinata yang menatap ke luar jendela. Hinata terlihat sangat bersemangat saat ia mengiyakan ajakan Hinata untuk pergi ke kebun binatang. Entah sudah berapa tahu Naruto tak pernah menginjakan kakinya di kebun binatang, yang jelas ini pertama kali baginya pergi dengan seorang wanita yang bersetatus istrinya.

Naruto memutar lagu guna untuk menghilangkan suasana sepi di dalam mobilnya, jujur ia tak terlalu suka suasana seperti ini apa lagi perjalanan ke kebun binatang tidaklah cepat.

Suara laki-laki yang memiliki kulit gelap mengalun indah di dalam mobil Naruto. Hinata melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto yang tengah menikmati lagu tersebut.

"Bruno mars feat Mark Ronson Uptown funk apakah aku benar?" Tanya Hinata dengan senyum kecilnya saat ia mulai mengikuti irama lagu tersebut yang membuatnya tambah bersemangat.

"Yup kau benar, aku menyukai lagunya apa lagi tarian di music videonya sangatlah lucu." Terang Naruto.

"Ya aku setuju. Aku menyukai lagu-lagu Bruno mars." Aku Hinata.

Lagu uptown funk akhirnya berganti menjadi lagu marry you dari Bruno Mars.

"Aku juga menyukai lagu-lagunya. Adakah yang kau sukai selain Bruno Mars?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata tampak berpikir kemudian tersenyum lebar ke arah Naruto.

"Apa kau tau model Sean Opr'y? Dia ada di video clip lagu si Taylor swift yang berjudul blank space." Ada nada jengkel saat Hinata menyebut nama penyanyi yang identik dengan lipstic merah tersebut.

"Aku tahu, jadi kau cemburu melihat Sean di cium oleh Swift?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan jahilnya.

"Ya sedikit tak suka, ahk kenapa kita membicarakan ini sih." Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat Hinata yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Tapi aneh juga apa bagusnya si Sean itu? Kenapa Hinata menyukai model seperti laki-laki tersebut?

"Baiklah,"

Setelah percakapan itu hanya ada suara lagu-lagu dari Bruno Mars yang menghilangkan keheningan di dalam mobil tersebut. Mereka akhirnya sampai di kebun binatang Konoha. Naruto membuka pintu mobil untuk Hinata dan menggenggam tangan Hinata untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Mungkin untuk sebagian orang akan melihat mereka pasangan suami istri yang saling mencintai namun yang sebenarnya mereka belum menemukan perasaan itu, mungkin saja sudah namun mereka belum menyadarinya.

Saat memasuki pintu masuk kebun binatang berbagai macam koleksi burung di kebun bitang tersebut menyambut mereka. Hinata terlihat sumringah menatap burung-burung lucu tersebut, tak jauh dari sana terlihat sebuah pagoda dengan lima tingkat.

"Naruto bagaimana kalau kita berfoto di sana?" Hinata menunjukan sebuah pagoda yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Naruto menatap arah telunjuk Hinata dan mengangguk.

Naruto menyiapkan kamara ponselnya kemudian memotret Hinata. Hinata menyuruh Naruto mendekat dan mengajak Naruto untuk berfoto bersama, kata orang jaman sekarang itu selfi.

Setelah selesai selfi Naruto menatap Hinata yang terlihat bingung memilih jalan apa untuk mereka lalui karena jujur ia tak pernah ke kebun binatang sebelumnya.

"Kita ke kiri atau kanan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kiri saja."

"Baiklah ayo." Hinata menarik tangan Naruto.

Hari ini Hinata terlihat seperti anak kecil bagi Naruto namun itu membuat Naruto senang berada di dekat Hinata. Ia bersyukur karena Hinata tak membencinya karena telah membuatnya hamil walau akhirnya ia menikahi Hinata.

"Singa." Hinata menatap hewan buas tersebut dengan pandangan ngeri sekaligus berbinar.

"Naruto bisakah kau dekat sedikit dengan kandang singanya?" Pinta Hinata dengan mata berbinarnya. Naruto menoleh perlahan ke arah Singa-singa buas yang terlihat kelaparan tersebut.

"Baiklah." Naruto dengan pasrah menyetujui permintaan Hinata. Karena bagaimanapun juga Hinata tengah ngidam dan ia tak ingin kelak anaknya akan mengeluarkan air liur yang menurut orang sangat menjijikan.

Akhirnya setelah menuruti permintaan aneh-aneh Hinata yang meninatang di kebun binatang akhirnya Naruto dapat bernapas lega karena akhirnya kakinya bisa beristirahat di dalam sebuah monorel yang mengajak mereka berkeliling di bagian barat kebun binatang tersebut, walau di dalam monorel rata-rata sebuah keluarga yang sudah memiliki anak namun toh mereka juga sudah memiliki bayi tapi masih berada di dalam perut.

"Apa kau lelah Naruto?" Tanya Hinata. Menatap Naruto yang terlihat kelelahan namun berbeda dengan Naruto dirinya malah masih segar bugar.

"Sedikit." Aku Naruto, jujur seharusnya waktu liburnya ia gunakan untuk tidur dan bersantai di rumah bukan berkeliling seperti ini namun ini permintaan Hinata, ia tak ingin membuat Hinata kecewa.

Akhirnya setelah berhasil mengelilingi seluruh isi kebun binatang Naruto mengajak Hinata pulang, tapi sebelum pulang Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk makan siang.

"Kau menyukai hari ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sangat suka." Ujar Hinata dengan riangnya memamerkan senyum lebarnya, senyum yang membuat Naruto terpukau dan membuat kinerja otaknya melambat.

'Ya dan entah kenapa aku mulai menyukai senyum itu.'

Kandungan Hinata memasuki bulan ketujuh. Entah kenapa sekarang ia sangat ingin makan sesuatu yang semakin membuatnya semakin tak kuasa menahan hasrat makannya. Padahal masa ngidamnya sudah lewat tapi ia sangat menginginkannya.

"Hallo Naruto, maaf mengganggumu tapi bisakah kau membelikanku kue di kafetaria?" Tanya Hinata dengan takut-takut namun seketika senyumnya mengembang lebar saat mendengar bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Terimakasih, maaf merepotkan." Hinata mematikan sambungan telpon. Tak selang berapa lama setelah menelpon Naruto deringan telpon terdengar nyaring dari ponselnya. Hinata menatap nomer yang ia tak ketahui tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi."

"..."

"Astaga kau kemana saja? Oh oke baiklah aku akan segera menemuimu." Hinata mengambangkan senyum lebarnya. Kaki kecilnya melangkah cepat ke arah walk in closet dan mengganti bajunya.

Hinata turun dari taksi dan memasuki sebuah cafe dan mencari-cari sosok yang membuat janji dengannya. Senyumnya mengembang lebar saat melihat sosok tersebut, sosok yang sudah lama tak ia lihat.

"Gaara." Hinata berlari kecil ke arah Gaara tak memperdulikan ia akan gampang kelelahan karena beban yang di bawanya.

Hinata berhenti tepat di depan Gaara dengan nafas sedikit tersenggal dan senyum manis tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau hamil?" Tanya Gaara tak percaya. Memandang perut buncit Hinata.

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan mengangguk. "Aku menikah enam bulan yang lalu." Terang Hinata membuat Gaara terkejut.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali tak mengabariku?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada kecewanya.

"Aku tak tahu nomer ponselmu kau selalu menggantinya." Terang Hinata.

"Oh maafkan aku Hinata. Siapa suamimu?" Tanya Gaara dengan wajah seriusnya.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan tangan Gaara yang menggenggam jemari Hinata dengan perasaan sayang.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Gaara dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Ya, aku menyukainya."

"Ku kira dia hanyalah laki-laki playboy yang hanya akan mencampakanmu setelah anakmu lahir." Gaara tertawa sinis.

'Bukan dia yang akan pergi dariku tapi aku,' Hinata tersenyum kecut.

"Ya." Entah kenapa ia jadi tak semangat menimpali semua perkataan Gaara yang jelas-jelas tak suka pada Naruto.

"Maaf sepertinya aku harus pulang Gaara."

Hinata baru saja keluar dari cafe namun tangannya di tahan oleh tangan Gaara.

Grep

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja." Hanya itu kata yang Gaara ucapkan. Lima menit kemudian Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Pertemuan pertama sekaligus pertemuan terakhir, aku akan pergi ke Cina." Hinata membulatkan kedua manik lavendernya tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Berapa lama?" Tanya Hinata dengan raut sedih.

"Lima tahun mungkin, ah mungkin saat aku balik ke Konoha kau sudah memiliki beberapa anak yang lucu, aku jadi tak sabar melihatnya." Gaara memandang perut buncit Hinata dengan pandangan gelinya.

"Ya mungkin saja, ingatlah untuk terus menelponku. Pasti aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Hinata memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Gaara. Gaara mengangguk mantap.

"Apa kau menyukainya Hinata?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Hinata mengangguk tanpa menjawab karena mulutnya penuh dengan kue.

"Makan pelan-pelan saja." Tegur Naruto dengan wajah gelinya.

"Ba..baiklah." Hinata susah payah menelan kue tersebut dan mengambil air di sampingnya dan meneguknya dengan rakus.

"Terimakasih."

Naruto senang Hinata sekarang tak segan-segan menyuruhnya mungkin itu adalah faktor pembawaan baby kali ya.

"Sudah lebih baik kita tidur sekarang." Hinata mengiyakan ajakan Naruto karena jujur ia tiba-tiba mengantuk. Benar kata orang setelah kenyang pasti akan mengantuk.

Naruto memandang wajah manis Hinata yang tidur menghadapnya. Ada perasaan senang saat melihat senyum Hinata terlihat.

"Apakah sekarang kau tengah memimpikanku?" Naruto terkekeh pelan akan kebodohannya bertanya pada orang yang sedang tertidur.

"Oyasuminasai Hime."

Pagi hari mulai datang. Hinata telah menyiapkan Naruto sarapan seadanya karena jujur Naruto akan marah padanya jika ia bekerja berat.

Setelah mereka sarapan dalam diam Hinata mengantar Naruto sampai depan pintu saja.

"Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Senyum manis tersebut terukir di wajahnya saat mobil Naruto melesat jauh menjauhi rumah mereka.

Ada perasaan yang sulit di ungkapkan saat melakukan hal tersebut, Hinata merasa ia benar-benar menjadi seorang istri. Istri yang benar-benar mencintai suaminya dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Tiba-tiba senyumnya semakin mengembang, bento ya bento ia akan membawakan Naruto bento hari ini. Mungkin dengan membawakan Naruto bento membuat Naruto akan senang.

Siangpun tiba

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, sempurna batinya dan melangkah keluar kamarnya dan keluar dari rumahnya. Membawa sekotak bekal untuk Naruto dan semoga saja Naruto senang menerimanya.

Akhirnya ia sampai di rumah sakit, suster-suster di sana memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka membuat Hinata menunduk tak tau harus berbuat apa saat tatapan itu membuatnya merasa terintimidasi.

Sosok wanita paruh baya berjalan dengan anggungnya dan berhenti tepat di samping Hinata saat sadar bahwa wanita di smapingnya benar-benar Hinata.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanyaya dengan suara yang terdengar kurang bersahabat.

"Aku mengantarkan Naruto-kun bento Tsunade baa-san." Jawab Hinata dengan setenang mungkin, walau perasaannya sangatlah gugup luar biasa.

"Naruto tak bisa di ganggu." Ujarnya ketus kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata menoleh kebelakang memandang punggung Tsunade dengan tatapan nanar. Tak mungkin Naruto sedang sibuk saat jam makan siang, bermodal nekat Hinata berjalan ke ruangan Naruto.

Samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan seseorang dari dalam. Suara Naruto dengan seorang gadis. Namun saat ia berada di depan pintu suara tersebut menghilang.

Ada sedikit celah di pintu tersebut Hinata membuka pelan namun gerakannya tertahan saat melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat berada dalam pelukan hangat Naruto.

Hinata buru-buru pergi dari depan pintu agar kedua orang tersebut tak mengetahui keberadaannya. Hinata berjalan dengan langkah beratnya menuju toilet, ia tak sanggup melihat pemandangan tersebut. Sesampainya di toilet Hinata hanya memandang wajahnya yang terlihat kacau.

Pikirannya kacau yang memang namun hati kecilnya berkata bisa saja gadis tersebut adalah teman Naruto dan dia sangat merindukan Naruto makanya mereka berpelukan seperti itu.

Dengan hati mantap Hinata keluar dari toilet dan kembali lagi ke ruangan Naruto untuk memberikannya bento.

Hinata mengetuk pintu Naruto dan tak berselang berapa lama Naruto menyuruhnya masuk. Naruto kaget melihatnya sedangkan gadis tersebut tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Aku membawakanmu bento."

"Kau tahu kandunganmu sudah sangat besar seharusnya kau di rumah saja." Sikap Naruto sekarang lebih hangat padanya apakah ini cara Naruto menutupi kelakuannya di belakang.

"Ya aku tahu."

Hinata keluar dari ruangan Naruto dan tujuannya saat ini adalah pulang ke rumah. Baru saja ia akan memanggil taksi sebuah suara menahannya.

"Bisakah kita berbicara?" Tanya gadis tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata saat gadis tersebut membawanya tak jauh dari rumah sakit.

"Kau tak pantas untuk Naruto, kau membuatnya sakit hati! Kau berselingkuh di belakangnya! Tinggalkan dia, aku tak ingin melihatnya sakit hati lagi!" Tinggalkan... Tinggalkan Naruto...

Kata-kata tersebut berputar di kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Kau berselingkuh di belakang Naruto dan yang benar-benar mencintainya hanya aku! Aku heran kenapa Naruto bisa mencintaimu."

Naruto.. Mencintainya? Kenapa dia mengatakan itu, jelas-jelas selama ini tak mencintainya.

"Jika kau masih berada di dekat Naruto kau akan tahu akibatnya Hinata!" Shion nama gadis tersebut memandangnya dengan jijik dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

Sesampainya di rumah Hinata berdiam diri di kamar. Nyawanya pergi entah kemana. Perkataan Shion terus terngiang di kepalanya membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang ia seakan enggan untuk meninggalkan Naruto? Apakah rasa cinta itu datang kepadanya? Kenapa secepat ini.. Apa karena ia terlalu bergantung pada Naruto? Bukankah sikap mereka tak terlalu dekat tapi kenapa rasa cinta itu bisa datang padanya..

Hinata memasak untuk Naruto, makanan seadanya. Setelah memasak Hinata memutuskan untuk berendam karena jujur badannya sangat lelah di tambah pikirannya yang kacau.

Pukul 9 malam Naruto belum juga pulang, sebuah getaran dari ponselnya membuat Hinata segera membuka pesan tersebut. Pesan dari Naruto.

_Maaf malam ini aku akan pulang telat, jangan lupa makan dan aku tak suka kau tidur larut malam || Naruto_

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya berat, ia kira malam ini ia bisa makan malam bersama Naruto.

Tepat pukul 10 malam Naruto pulang, Naruto sempat terkejut melihat Hinata yang masih terjaga.

Naruto duduk di samping Hinata yang tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, "Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Aku menunggumu."

"Tak biasanya." Gumam Naruto yang dapat Hinata dengar dengan jelas.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Alis Naruto terangkat sempurna saat mendengar nada serius dari Hinata. Entah kenapa perasaannya mulai tak tenang, seperti akan ada sesuatu yang akan pergi darinya.

"Katakanlah."

Hinata menundukan kepalanya, menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Aku ingin kau menceraikanku, lebih baik cepat daripada harus menunggu anak ini lahir."

Sontak kedua manik sapphire Naruto membulat, bergetar seakan terpercaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Bagaimana bisa Hinata mengatakan itu.

"Kau bercanda." Hinata menggeleng mendengar Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi.

Naruto memegang bahu Hinata dengan tangan besarnya memaksa Hinata untuk menatap ke arahnya. "Demi tuhan Hinata biarkanlah anak kita lahir sebelum kau benar-benar mengambil keputusan untuk bercerai dariku."

"Untuk apa? Apa kau mau mengambil anakku setelah ia lahir?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetarnya.

"Aku tak akan setega itu memisahkan anak dengan ibunya. Aku mohon Hinata."

"Untuk apa kau menyuruhkan berlama-lama di sisimu padahal aku hanya merepotkanmu saja?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada tak sukanya.

Tubuh Naruto mendadak kaku kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Hinata. "Kau ingat dengan apa yang pernah ku katakan saat kau pertama kali di rumahku?" Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Rasa itu hadir, aku tak tahu kenapa. Aku sangat bahagia, sangat. Setiap kau tersenyum aku merasa ada banyak sangatan listrik yang mengalir di tubuhku dan kau tahu aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Kalimat itu terucap, terucap dengan begitu mudahnya di bibir manis itu. Hati bekunya mencair, mencair mendengar kalimat sakral tersebut. Apakah ia perlu mengatakan sejujurnya pada Naruto.

"Kau tak boleh mencintaiku Naruto, kau harus mencintai Shion. Dia yang lebih mencintaimu daripada aku, aku hanya membuat kau merasa tak bebas."

"Kau mencintaiku juga?!" Seketika Naruto memeluknya.

"Shion lebih mencintaimu Naruto dan kalian terlihat sangat cocok. Jadi lebih baik kau bersamanya."

Naruto menggeleng keras mendengar ucapan Hinata. "Kau tahu Shion hanya temanku, apakah Shion yang membuatmu berpikir untuk menceraikanku? Katakan aku tahu betul tabiat Shion. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan yang dia inginkan."

Matanya berkabut tangannya dengan gemetar membalas pelukan Naruto. Menangis di dada bidang Naruto, kepalanya mengangguk singkat mengiyakan ucapan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum miring atas perlakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Hiks..hisk a..aku me..mencintaimu. Mencintaimu Naruto." Naruto tersenyum lebar saat mendengar Hinata mencintainya. Tangannya mengelus punggung Hinata, membiarkan Hinata merasa nyaman di pelukannya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Besok pagi aku ingin kita bertemu dengan Shion."

Pertemuan mereka dengan Shion akhirnya terjadi, Shion sangat terguncang mendengar nada ancaman dari Naruto. Ia sadar tak sepatutnya ia berbicara seperti itu pada Hinata, mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih dari Naruto.

Hinata duduk di gazebo halaman depan rumahnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan memeluknya seakan tak ingin berpisah darinya. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Naruto lembut.

"Aku tahu." Balas Hinata.

Naruto merebahkan kepalanya di atas pada Hinata. Tidur di paha Hinata adalah hal baru yang dia lakukan.

"Seharusnya kita berterima kasih pada Shion karena membuat kita bisa bersatu dengan cinta." Ucap Naruto.

"Mou aku tak ingin, jika aku benar-benar pergi saat itu bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada cemberutnya.

"Eh.. Baiklah-baiklah nyonya Uzumaki yang cantik." Tangan Naruto terulur. Membelai dengan mesra pipi chubby Hinata yang memerah.

"Aku suka warna merah itu." Sontak kedua pipi Hinata tambah memerah mendengar Naruto mengucapkan itu.

"Ya seperti itu." Naruto bangun dari tidur di paha Hinata dan menyelinapkan tangannya tadi ke belakang kepala Hinata. Membawa Hinata lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Naruto semakin mendekat, Hinata menutup kedua matanya dan tak selang beberapa lama bibirnya telah di cium oleh Naruto.

Ciuman yang sangat penuh dengan cinta. Menghantarkan sejuta sengatan listrik pada tubuhnya.

"Aku juga." Balas Hinata di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**AN: jangan mintak lebih yo :v ini ficnya udah lama aku buat, tinggal dikit jadi eh aku tinggalin karena kangen sama cast Devan di cerita aku MCiG xD**

**Jangan minta squel pas mereka punya anak ya :v susah gambarinya apa lagi mau TO2 sama US. XD gue gk bca ulang karena gk ada waktu, kalau ada kata-kata atau sesuatu yang aneh maklumin karena aku belum baca ulang, olke. Jadi sampai ketemu di lain waktu dan di cerita yang lain pula.**

**Jika kalian baca dan suka review dong :v **


End file.
